the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias meets Mattias and William
With a groggy start, Elias wakes up in the morning, presently in the infirmary. The man rolls over with an exhausted yawn, but as he takes in his surroundings, he sits up. His eyes are wide and his gaze fixed onto his bandaged hands. DeathMurder_JH: He looks at both sides, remains motionless for a while, trying to understand where he was and why he was. Lift up the hard stretcher and uncomfortable ward and tries to walk. Soon she realizes that was not only with his hands bandaged, but with a head injury. We realize the healing has been done and then decides to escape from this terrible place when him hear knocks on the door and a discussion from the outside. Decipherer: Elias draws back from the door, paused by the discussion behind it. He begins to intently listen in. DeathMurder_JH: He left immediately behind the door and ran back to the stretcher, realizing that there were three men coming. One of them was a tall, strong man with a scary face that stared screaming: '- That's him! This is the jerk I saw last night! ' The other was a kind of doctor or nurse who was trying to keep out intruders. But the other was a red-haired glasses with huge hoops a gray suit with blue bow tie and clothes covered by a thick layer of dust. The redhead ran forward Elias saying aloud: '- Elias! So that's where you got! ' The other two men watched the crazy and the highest redhead said, '- So you tell me that this scoundrel is your brother?' '- Of course!' - Said the redhead falsely. Elias looked at both men and was wondering what the Hell was ruddy who said his brother. Elias said to him, '- Your what?' The redhead said winking at him: '- Mattias Mortensen, his brother remember?' Elias did not seem to understand Mattias plan, so said confused '- I've never seen you before' The doctor / nurse interrupted saying - 'If you never saw him, who is he?' Decipherer: Elias eyes the trio in confusion, before his eyes widen significantly as he realizes that one of them is in dire need of help. He squints and gives a subtle wink back to Mattias before rubbing his eyes and responding confusedly, "I don't have my glasses, wait -- Mattias? Brother, is that you?" DeathMurder_JH: "- Yes, I am! How long my dear brother! Why do not we take a walk and go out of this place? ' - Mattias says trying not to sound forced way. '- Right! I think it's a good idea. ' Mattias and Elias end up leaving the infirmary when... Decipherer: Elias exits the infirmary with Mattias and grabs onto his arm, tugging him aside with a curious gaze. "I just saved you, so I'd like to receive an answer as to who those men were and why I lied for you." DeathMurder_JH: Oh Yeah! Mattias ran away as Elias stood there, confused and not knowing where to go. Before I could say anything else the man was gone. DeathMurder_JH: Elias was walking naturally, when he heard a suspicious sound. Actually it was a suspicious silence that stunned and scared to let everything around. She ran to a dark alley when he heard a different sound. He had been hit by a dart of a Blowpipe! Decipherer: Elias stiffens, moving to pull out the dart with wide, alarmed eyes. DeathMurder_JH: Then he abruptly falls down and faints. When he wakes up, looks around and sees that he is again on a stretcher. It would be the infirmary again? Decipherer: Elias scowls and remains on the bed, electing to ignore any company to arrive after. DeathMurder_JH: He remained still, when suddenly a man comes in and closes the door, locking and keeping the key in his pocket. 'Hello Elias.' He greeted the man with cold eyes and light eyes. '- Mattias? Be who you are, why am I here ?! ' Elias asks shocked. '- Mattias? My name is not that. I am William Nortwood, a psychologist/scientist. That was nothing more than a false name, if they tried to come after me. I see that was hit by a dart, have no idea who or what might have been? Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer (Part 2) Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far